


A Little Prick

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Macro/Micro, Medical Examination, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a respawn accident ends up with Scout respawning only half a foot tall, Medic needs to make sure everything's in working, if miniature, order.  Once Scout expresses worries about what his new size means for their sex life, the good doctor decides to make sure it's a very thorough exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Prick

"How does something like this even happen?" Scout put his hands on his hips, trying to look as threatening as he could while standing only about six inches tall and wearing not a single scrap of clothing.

He stood on the exam table in the infirmary, the leather cushion barely giving under his tiny feet, and Medic sitting on a stool in front of him, looking him over with complete curiosity.

"Well, as far as I am able to tell, the respawn system misplaced some decimal points when determining your scale and mass in reconstituting you after your last trip through. Or, at least, that is what Engie and I have been able to deduce," Medic replied, a smile on his lips.

"So what happened to the rest 'a me?"

"Biomass currently clogging the system. Rather nasty business. Do not ask for details. Engie's working on it now, but meanwhile, this provides unprecedented opportunities for research! A miniature adult man, alive and seemingly healthy!"

Scout crossed his arms over his chest. This was ridiculous. "What'chu mean, 'seemingly'?"

The doctor chuckled, pulling off his nitrile gloves, "Well, I cannot say for sure without an examination."

"Aw come on, Doc! It's bad enough my clothes didn't shrink with me, you gotta be a creep an' wanna examine me?" Scout groused, backing away.

"Well, technically you didn't shrink. You were rebuilt on a miniature scal—"

"Same difference!"

Medic deflated as Scout pouted at him, his mind racing for a way to convince the tiny man to allow him a chance to perform some research in this monumental situation. "Scout, we cannot get much done until Engie fixes the respawn system anyway. At least answer some questions for me?"

The miniature man sighed and sat down on the leather cushion of the table, wincing uncomfortably as his thighs and balls stuck to the material as he tried to get comfortable. "Like what?" he finally asked, once he'd settled in. Medic wasn't about to leave him alone, and that much was obvious.

With a grin, the doctor picked up a pencil and pad to jot down notes. "Alright, well first thing: how do you feel?"

"Weirded out? Confused? A little pissed off? Like I hate leather seats?"

"That is a start," Medic chuckled. "Are you dizzy at all? Any shortness of breath? Any disorientation that isn't emotional?"

Scout thought a moment. "Not really? I mean, if I look over the edge 'a this table I get wicked vertigo, but other'n that? Nope."

Medic's pencil scratched across the page. "Would you be willing to allow me to auscultate you?"

The tiny man's eyes went wide, and he regarded Medic in terror. He licked at his lower lip, and ventured, "That some kinda surgery thing?"

"Nein, nothing so invasive," Medic answered, setting down his pad and pencil.

"...some kinda sex thing?"

"Was?" The doctor shook his head, holding up his stethoscope. "I want to listen to your heartbeat and breathing," he clarified with mirth. "Do not worry, I will not do anything _erotic_ unless you request it," he teased, biting back a smile as it made the little Scout blush.

Clearing his throat, the miniscule athlete frowned and turned around, presenting his back to the doctor. He hunched forward, muscle shifting beneath skin. "Alright, do your thing then, you big perv."

Medic laughed at that. He'd lost count of how many times Scout had flung that accusation at him. Probably slightly more than the number of times he'd proven it true to the younger man, with hands roving taut muscle and lips pressed to heated flesh. Inserting his stethoscope’s eartips, he raised the chestpiece and gently placed it against Scout's back, gaining no small satisfaction from the hiss that left him in response to the cold of the metal instrument.

The characteristic _lub dub_ of a healthy heartbeat was quickened slightly with the stress of his sudden change of scale, but otherwise, sounded perfect. The faintest soft click followed each second beat, letting the doctor know the  über implant he'd attached to Scout's heart was still functioning perfectly. He listened to Scout's breathing, checking for any fluid or irregularities, but indeed, found nothing out of the ordinary. He was perfectly healthy in spite of the dramatic difference in size between nature and now. Pulling his stethoscope off, Medic sat it on a tray beside him and laid a warm finger where the cold metal chestpiece had laid moments before, rubbing slow, gentle circles on the young man's back.

"You sound perfect, as always," he soothed, feeling Scout relax against him. "Can you turn back this way and scoot to the edge of the seat?"

"How come?" Scout asked as he shrugged into the back rub, sighing comfortably.

"I want to test your reflexes and need your legs to hang."

Awkwardly, peeling himself from the warmed leather, Scout crawled to the end of the table, sitting with his legs over the edge. He looked up at Medic to keep from looking down at the floor, which to his perception, was several stories away. Even able to jump and tumble as he could, such a drop made the young mercenary nervous.

Medic took hold of a thermometer from his nearby tray, and tapped at Scout's knees, making them kick, and judging the responsiveness of the runner's fit legs. Everything seemed in order. "Follow my finger," he ordered, raising his pinky and moving it in different directions, watching Scout's eyes follow it without moving his head.

"As far as I am able to tell without more invasive examination, you are completely healthy."

"More invasive?" Scout asked, taking the bait his lover had laid out for him. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know. More measurements. Blood pressure, maybe some samples and tests, a pelvic exam..."

That was a phrase Scout knew well. What was typically a necessary evil for the rest of the team, and for much of his life, himself as well, had become a bit more of an interesting experience since he'd begun sleeping with the doctor. Of course, Medic had to actually examine him first, but once his job was finished, he would count it as no longer billable time when a second finger was added to help flick deviously against Scout's prostate. Certainly once he'd gotten to sliding those fingers out and pushing his cock into the young man, all pretense of professionalism had gone out the window.

"How the heck would you even do that? I'm like probably the size of your dick right now," Scout asked, turning to look his massive lover over.

"I meant an actual pelvic exam," Medic laughed, "though even so, I do not think I could fit even my little finger inside of you."

"Oh." The little athlete flopped backward onto the table with a  _plap_ , his limbs spread like a scrawny starfish. "I could really go for that, too. Make me calm down an' stop freakin' out about all this. I mean, what do I do if I get stuck this way? Not like I can keep workin' for RED when I'm only a little bigger than one 'a Demo's pipes. Sure as hell can't cap the intel like this. Not to mention what it'd do to us."

"What would it do to us?" Medic asked, a little concerned.

"Well, I mean," Scout gestured at himself. "Gonna kinda have a cramp on our love life, yanno?"

"Not necessarily," the doctor grinned, trailing a fingertip up the runner's muscular thigh. He dipped between the young man's legs, rubbing gently at his balls and soft cock, feeling it rising against him. "We simply must be creative."

"Shit, Doc," Scout moaned, reaching down and grabbing hold of Medic's knuckle, encouraging him. "Feels good."

"Of course it does," Medic teased, leaning down to ogle Scout close-up, carefully rubbing at him with slow circles.

Scout arched into the touch, planting his heels against the table. One hand sifted through his hair as he gasped, humping at the doctor's digit. "Shit, shit; oh God, Doc."

"Enjoying yourself, mein klein vogel?" The doctor took in the sight of his writhing lover with a grin. He was terribly sexy, even at such elfin size. Tiny muscles flexed and clenched. Long, limber, lilliputian legs strained as his hips bucked. His voice was so small, so quiet, miniscule breaths huffed from a mouth too small to kiss.

 _That_ did present an issue. One that made Medic keenly aware of how much he wanted to pepper the younger man with presses of his lips, to taste his tongue, to swallow his moans. Instead, if he were to try and kiss Scout, he'd be smothering his whole head. Carefully, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the runner's chest, tiny hands petting at his nose as he did.

"Doc, you're so freakin' big," Scout panted, nuzzling against the older, larger man and setting to chuckling with dirty intent. "I don't just mean your dick, asshole."

"I was about to say," the doctor murmured with a laugh. "You tell me that frequently." He teased, shrinking away from the light swats of the tiny mercenary's little hands. "Though perhaps that is too large for you now, tragically."

"Bet I could get you off by humpin' it," Scout grinned, his voice trailing into a moan. "Just fuckin' wrap myself around your dick an' ride it 'til you came."

"Would you want to catch my come, Schatz? Cover yourself in it?"

A whine left Scout's throat, his little hands grasping at Medic's chin, just barely within his reach now. "Fuck, yes oh my God yes! Just all fuckin' slick an' hot an' _shit_!"

"We will have to try that, then," Medic concluded, lifting his finger away from his shuddering lover, who was so close already. "But first, I'd like to try something else."

Pawing at Medic's lip, Scout half-sat up, looking pleadingly at the massive mercenary before him, "Shit, Doc, please! Anything! Just—come on! Why'd you stop?" He fairly whimpered, desperate.

"Because, Spatz," Medic cooed, nosing Scout's cheek before turning his attention a little further Southward, "I want to do this, first." His tongue, gargantuan to Scout's reckoning, slipped between his lips, the tip curling against the younger man's balls to flick at them, then trace up the line of his hard cock.

Scout let out a cry, bucking up against the wet heat of his lover's tongue. It was hot, slippery, and filled his senses as it squirmed against him all at once. Medic licked from balls to tip over and over, little licks that drove Scout to choke on his own gasps, lifting his hips to follow each stroke. He whimpered wordlessly, overwhelmed by sensation as his lover lapped at him.

Medic hummed with amusement at the desperate keening of the tiny man, then stopped, grinning. He nudged Scout with his finger, pressing against his side and urging him to roll over. "On your hands and knees," he demanded.

It took a bit of work, the runner's body throbbing and trembling with shock at what had just happened to him, but with enough prodding, he did as he was told, pressing his chest to the leather-padded table and presenting his ass. He hoped he had an idea of what Medic planned, and as he began to feel the doctor's hot breath against his backside, he could only sigh in excitement.

That hot tongue returned, slipping between his spread legs to tease at his cock, cradling and rocking his balls as that hot organ flexed and rolled against him, slick with spit against his tiny body. Scout gasped, his forehead falling to his arm at the feeling, Medic's tongue suddenly everything, encompassing his whole world with heat and pleasure. Then, the doctor's tongue slipped between the cheeks of his ass and rubbed narrow circles against his hole, and Scout cried out anew. He arched back against Medic, basking in the rolling pleasure that washed through his belly. He was so hard it hurt, so turned on it made him want to cry. It was weird, and it was good, and Scout needed more. When Medic slipped back beneath him, his tongue curled around the tiny man's body, the wide middle of that wonderfully limber organ pressing against his hole, the tip teasing at his cock and flicking at his head, it took all Scout had to keep from collapsing from overstimulation. He was pleasure incarnate, his whole body trembling and shivering as the doctor licked him back and front.

Scout rocked against Medic's tongue, his voice escaping in needful keening, breathy and rapidly unraveling. He was wet from cock to ass, coated in the doctor's saliva, hot against his body, squirming and teasing him. "Fuck, fuck, Doc, I'm—"

Medic simply chuckled, his breath hot on Scout's back, the sound hollow as it rattled out of his open mouth. A finger pressed down on the tiny man's shoulders, pressing Scout's chest against the leather cushion of the table, and Medic began to lick. He dragged his tongue front to back and back again, in and out, practically panting against the miniature mercenary as he rolled the hot organ against his lover's most sensitive parts.

The motion drove Scout mad, humping at the doctor's tongue even as Medic licked him, the friction overwhelming him, making the pressure in his gut spark and ache. Pleasure washed over him not in an even, rolling tide, but in surges, crashing into him and making him pant dumbly as he bucked his hips. His climax rushed up on him, his gut knotting tight, his legs shaking, and with a hoarse wail, he came on Medic's tongue, fucking at it in judders as he emptied himself.

Medic moaned at the taste, slurping along Scout and up his ass before returning his tongue to his mouth with a sigh, letting the diminutive athlete collapse into a gasping heap. He hummed with contentment, then gave Scout's butt a gentle rub with one finger, then tapped it in a very small spank. "How are you, Schatz?"

Scout puffed air and lifted his head, realizing that he was drooling on his own arm. With a slurp, he managed to work his mouth enough to huff out, "Fuck."

"Gut," the doctor replied with a chuckle. "I am happy to tell you that after extensive testing, you are in perfect health."

Rolling onto his back, Scout swatted vaguely in Medic's direction, not caring that the larger man had sat back, far out of his range. He grumbled a little and flopped back to the table. "You shit."

"Do not worry, Scout. We will find a way to have you back to normal. But, meanwhile, I think this will not have such a negative impact on our love life as you had predicted." The doctor waggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"No kiddin'," Scout chuckled breathlessly. "We can still do that other thing too though, right?"

"Rest up a bit first, and then we will see," Medic teased, gently poking the young man in his belly.


End file.
